someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Yer Majesty
During a Saturday, I was cleaning out my room in my free time and found a lot of old junk, but some things I found were extremely valuable. I found an old 1999 game called Yer Majesty. It was a disc game and the case looked as if it were buried underground for years. The cover art had a person with a black vest and white long-sleeve undershirt holding a revolver while aiming at what looked like a similar figure at it's head. It looked amazing, but the game was supposedly unlicensed and very rare, so I took to forums before I did play it. I didn't get a response until about a week later, and that one person told me that I should throw the game out. I should have, but I put it into my computer and put on my headphones while the intro started. Shinedown's "Yer Majesty" started playing through my headphones on a black screen that faded to title screen. I was probably jamming out to the song for a minute, but then I realized I had to find out what the game was. The title screen was the same as the boxart, but a more polished version of it. I had 4 options to choose from. They were "new game", "load game", "options", and "quit". I pressed "new game" and the actual game loaded up. It read a poem that I could barely hear, but luckily, there were subtitles and it displayed what was being said. A little girl said a poem, "if all were to vanish, there would be one thing left, and that would be nothing but despair and emptiness. I hope you're still searching for the exit while the start to exile is only beginning. If your soul is screaming, remain calm, and it'll be over soon." The poem was somewhat startling, but I still thought it was a bit dumb. The game began with the protagonist opening his eyes and hearing a police siren just outside his house. After standing up from his bed, I was in control, and I pressed W to walk forward. It was the standard first-person shooter game and I walked over to the door. In front of the door displayed "Hold E to Open". I held E for about half a second, but the protagonist said "What the hell? The door won't open. Gonna have to go the only other way out." There were a couple windows in the protagonist's bedroom, so I held E on those, but they still didn't open. I walked over to one of the two tables he had in his bedroom, and found a baton. I grabbed it using E and clicked on one of the windows. The window broke and glass was on the outside of the house. I held E again and apparently jumped out the window. I was outside on the side of the house. I walked over to the front and found three police cars parked outside, along with several cops. One of them was coming out from a house while walking a man with handcuffs on. The guy got inside the back of one of the cars and as that car took off with two officers, several more came out houses with more murderers. I watched the whole thing for about 30 minutes and they were all gone afterwards. I wasn't even sure what I did just see at first, but then I shook it off and went back inside. I crawled back in bed and I had noticed it was already 3 AM. I decided to go asleep because I was starting to feel tired. I closed the game, shut down my computer, and went back to bed. I woke up at about 8:30 AM, but I was extremely well rested even though that was a short time to sleep. I was in a completely different room, though. It was exactly the same as the bedroom I was in when the game started. The broken window was gone, though, and looked like it was repaired. I got out of bed, but I was apparently taller. I needed to clear my throat, and my voice was different, too. I walked out of the bedroom and into a hallway of rooms I have never been in before. It was as if I was in another body, and I was. I found my way into the dining room, where my "wife" was. She asked me, "Had a good night sleep, honey?" I was just shocked and startled and replied "Yeah." My wife wore a mask over her mouth, but I wasn't sure what for. My wife had served breakfast, but I wasn't hungry at the moment. I just stood up and said "I'm gonna go outside." She replied "But you haven't even taken a bite of your breakfast yet." I walked away so confused and scared. I went outside and I just thought "This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy." I wasn't in the same street or city, or even the same state. I took a deep breath and walked back inside the house into the living room. My wife was sitting on the couch and asked me "Why didn't you eat today, honey?" I just replied "I don't know. I'm just stressed." I knew she wanted to reply, but she was just confused, but not as much as me. I sat down on the couch and noticed she had a glass of water. Right as I was looking at it, she took off her mask and revealed razor-sharp fangs. I wanted to freak out, but I couldn't and I just kept it inside. The clock on the wall to my left said 8:50, but it felt like it had been an eternity of a neverending nightmare. I walked back to the bedroom, locked the door, and just laid down on the bed. I couldn't take another minute of this. I shut my eyes, and fell asleep. It didn't work, because I woke back up at 11 AM. I unlocked the door, and went back in the living room. I turned the TV on and put on the news channel. I just wanted it to be over. It was so stressful, terrifying, and I was literally crying on the inside. Nothing felt comfortable, everything was depressing, and I had an idea. Why did I have that baton earlier? I rushed back to the bedroom and opened a drawer and found a loaded revolver in it. Everything could have been happy if I wanted it to be, and I could have stayed with a freak wife, but I wanted to return to reality, and I missed my parents, my siblings, and just everyone I knew overall. I put the revolver up to my mouth, and pulled the trigger, but something was extremely wrong. The bullets in the revolver were gone, and I dropped the gun in shock. I heard my wife's voice right behind me whispering "What do you think you're doing, yer majesty?" I looked behind me the second I heard that, but nobody was there. This became even more terrifying, and I could only quiver in fear in hopes that I would find a way out of this. I ran back into the hallway and stopped at the living room where I saw her. I stood in place in fear, and when I wanted to move, I couldn't. I was in shock once more, and I heard something drop on the floor. I looked down, and saw the same revolver on the ground, along with one single bullet. I picked them up slowly and put a bullet in one of the chambers. She said "Do it." I wasn't sure if to go for myself or the psychopath in front of me. I could stay in a reality from a game, or a reality I know. She was still standing there, and said "Pick your poison." I aimed the revolver at my head, and I wasn't sure what I was doing. I had a crisis right before I fired and saw my life flashing before my eyes, but it wasn't the one I knew. In it, I saw the memories of other people and remembering their thoughts of wanting to get out of this. It was obvious I wasn't the first to see this reality. I fired. I didn't feel or see anything for a minute until I woke back up in my chair at my desk with the computer still on. I was still on a loading screen to the next map. I closed the game, took out the game, went to the garage, grabbed a hammer, and smashed the disc to piece with it. I threw it in the garbage can, tied it up, and waited about five minutes for the garbage truck. I threw it in there and went back inside my room. Some things still don't make sense, though. Who was my wife? What did the poem mean? Who made this game? I don't know, and I don't want to know. Hours later, I went to bed to go to sleep, but then I saw a razor-sharp fang on my nightstand. I put the sheets over my head, but I still hear the echoing lyrics of Shinedown's Yer Majesty playing in my head. "So you wanted to be free from everything you've done to me? And you wanted to be known so you wouldn't feel so alone? And you wanted to believe that you still had integrity? And I'm sorry you're on your knees, but you can't blame me, yer majesty." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story